Loony Balloons
Loony Balloons is the seventy-third episode of Season 1, and was remade as the twenty-third episode for Season 6 under the title Wild Flight. Oggy and Jack share a ride in a remote-controlled hot-air balloon. However, it soon becomes a joyride when their remote ends up in the cockroaches' hands. Plot Our story begins as Oggy was watering a flower. Just then, Jack came to Oggy's house and showed a box that someone gave Jack as a birthday gift. He's so excited that Oggy opened it like it was a balloon assembly. He kinda thought it was like a box inside the balloon, so Jack threw it away, and the assembly opened up to a hot air balloon. Oggy and Jack bounced up and down, happily, and into the basket. Oggy was convinced, by his point of view, that he saw a flower. But Jack showed him in his jacket, a remote control that controls the balloon. With a push of a button, the balloon took them up into the air. Oggy was now convinced by his new view, and asked to touch the remote. Jack said yes, and, with Oggy's hand touching the remote, it soon becomes a joyride. While Jack remains in the basket, Oggy was hanging on by the ropes! He struggled to get back to the basket, and Oggy did. And the two continued the joyride, just flying around the house. Meanwhile, the cockroaches just saw what they saw, and Joey planned to get the balloon for his own. He saw an electric fan, took it outside, and planned to stop the joyride by increasing the windspeed like a hurricane's. As the balloon approached the fan, Joey turned it on to Mark 1, usual speed to stop the balloon. Then Dee Dee turned it to Mark 3, the fastest windspeed, till the basket was spinning so fast, after the cockroaches laughed at what they did to the balloon, and its passengers. Dee Dee now stopped the fan, till the basket was at the top. The basket fell before Jack lost the remote to Joey. As the balloon went back upright, Joey now has control of the balloon! Four controls occur to the balloon: #He starts by reversing the balloon, till it crashed to the tree. #He leads the balloon to the pond, scooping up a big load of fish, then returning back to the house, dumping it in front of the cockroaches. #He leads the balloon, this time, to a power line, which it it hits, electrocutes, then turns into chicken. #The final one: He controls the balloon down to the sewer. As the balloon travels down the sewer, it leads them to a pipe, which squeezes down to a pink long, pint-sized noodle-like balloon strip, with Oggy and Jack in it. As the balloon enlarges, it hits an incoming subway train, which it crashed the balloon, then returns back out from the sewer, a croissant-like form, with the basket at the middle! Just then, as Oggy and Jack planned to stop the balloon, Jack was determined to stop it by hanging on to a tree, the same tree they crashed in, but it failed as the leaves literally, uprooted from its branches (this was possibly the German's best laugh possible). Then, Jack has a rope, to hold the balloon to the chimney. Success at last, but as the cockroaches went inside it, the balloon uprooted the house from its foundations! With that, Oggy and Jack went down the balloon, Jack landed on his feet, but Oggy on his butt, and the chase started as they went around and around the rooftop, till they stopped the chase when Jack showed them a slingshot with a large rock, proving he'll kill them. Jack then grabbed the cockroaches, and prepared the punishment: they were to be slingshotted up towards the balloon, inflating themselves by it, then float up to space, never to be found again. As Oggy and Jack returned the house down, they laughed all night with their binoculars as the three inflated cockroaches float themselves up into space, around the moon, and beyond into outer space and episode ends. Gallery IMG_20190707_093009.jpg IMG_20190707_093024.jpg Wild Flight 1.png Wild Flight 2.png Video Category:Episodes from season 1 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)